pokeumansfandomcom-20200215-history
Josh The Scizor
Josh is another Pokeuman from the Long Island Base. Josh still feels very much human because of his body being one of the most humanoid out of all Pokemon, despite now having claws. Josh is the second of two Pokeumans that share the same name, the other being Josh the Gallade. Josh lives in the Long Island Pokeumans Base in room #475 with Lucas, an Ivysaur with a somewhat drowning past, and Nancy, a Wartortle who was previously a member of Pokextinction. He is also haunted by nightmares of a clone, Zn-15. Josh is the protagonist of his Pokeumans story, Pokeumans Double X. Personality While Josh doesn't go out of his way to get into a fight, he will accept a good number of challenges. That is, if they are offered. Josh is a very curious Pokeuman that WILL make sure that he knows anything there is to know. Secretly, he thinks he already knows everything. Honestly, he knows next to nothing about how the world of Pokeumans works. He's a bit crazy sometimes, but he has been known to be very dependable despite his forgetfulness and overall social quirks. Friendships Lucas the Ivysaur : The first Pokeuman outside of PRT and base staff that Josh had any interaction with at the base. Their friendship seems distant up until Lucas spills out a couple of pieces of his past (most relevantly the fact that the 4th of the Elite floored him).From then on, Josh and Lucas get along quite well. Nancy the Wartortle : While at first being very cold and distant, even proving to be one of the worst spies in the history of James Bond jokes, Josh sees that there is an actual pokeuman inside of her, he was determined to get it to show. And, while Nancy was informed that she may have needed to kill Josh and Lucas (as well as many others) to retrive un-named files (of importance, but not Gemstone), she was told of her adminship being terminated if she failed. She overcomes this and becomes close friends with Josh and Lucas. Derek the Archeops : He witnessed a showdown noted only as 'A battle with Black Ice', which was actually a one-on-one showdown between Nat and Josh. When Josh came out on top and Nat ran out of the Training Room, Derek engaged in conversation, saying that it was "A pretty decent battle.".He quickly rose from acquaintance to yet another great friend. In truth, Derek isn't really even mentally there most of the time. He just seems to passively observe the notions of Josh, Lucas, and Nancy. It's revealed that he was actually a robot companion created in Mt. Missleton Cave by 15 in Part 15. Nemesises M.S.N. : These guys caused major trouble for Josh and Lucas earlier on, proving to be a tough challenge without Lucas. That fact was put to the test in the 'Battle with Black Ice', in which Josh singlehandedly brought Nat to his knees. However, no matter what they do, they're too far out to be any friends of Josh's now. Post this battle, they've stayed away from him, even though the battle was mostly won with a few lucky shots. Zerak Number-15 : A rouge clone created by Dr. Charles Zerak that uses a strange belt mechanism to attack. He's known for minimalistic mental warfare and general rebelliance over both sides of the war. Created in an underground base, he'd escaped by the skin of his teeth and was chased by his creator into Mt. Missleton, wherin he was informed that Josh was his true enemy, and that he would have to kill him for his true purpose to be revealed. Moveset *X-Scizor *Brick Break *Quick Attack *Bullet Punch Category:Characters